A New World
by Critique
Summary: The X-men must choose which side to join in the war against mutants.What will they do when they start to realize that Xaviers dream will not come true without action. lots of twists, alittle Romy, and mutants who won't let humans walk all over them.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men.  but I do own Shelby 

This is my first Fanfic so helpful review would be nice.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The full moon hung in the sky over a beautiful and peaceful forest. An owl landed on branch and hooted softly. Suddenly the air filled with the sound of barking and cursing as a lone figure silently fled through the small clearing.

She was rather tall and looked slightly Chinese. Her black hair had once been brought up into a large bun, but the metal sticks that held it in place had long since fallen out because of her mad dash through the woods.

Seconds after she passed through, several bloodhounds ripped angrily through the undergrowth in pursuit of their prey. A large group of policemen following after the animals shouting words of encouragement, obviously enjoying their little 'hunt'.

Shelby cursed her self quietly. How could she have been so stupid to let her tail slip from around her waist, stupid low rise jeans, and in a sheriffs office too. Well it could not be helped and if she did not get out of this mess soon she was doomed. Cautiously she looked over her shoulder and saw that one dog was getting very close. Suddenly she tripped over the tree root in front of her and went tumbling to the ground.

Before she could blink the dog was upon her and sank its teeth into her leg. With a cry of pain Shelby's skin turned to metal. The animal only had time to yelp once before her now deadly tail hit the dog in the head, killing him instantly. The lifeless body went crashing into the path of the oncoming dog pack, causing them to leap out of the way and stumble.

Shelby winced as hot metal filled her wound making it as good as new. She quickly leapt up and continued running. Suddenly a large, moss covered stonewall appeared in front of her, forcing her to come to an abrupt stop. Small metal bristles extended from her hand allowing her to grip the sides of the wall and quickly climb over the top and hide.

The dogs and policemen began to run along the other side if the wall until they came to a large regal looking gate.

"Xavier's School for Gifted Youngster's." The policeman read the sign, " The gate is locked tight, and there is no way that she could have gotten inside. Lets keep moving before that Mutie gets away!"

With a yell the small mob started running down the road, unaware that they had passed their prey.

Professor Xavier lay awake in his bed. He could not sleep. So he decide to do a quick scan of the mansion, just to make sure that everything was alright. Suddenly he froze, There was some on out side his mansion. He carefully skimmed their mind, trying to find out who they were. He quickly contacted the only X-man who was awake at the moment.

Wolverine.

"Logan, we have a visitor I can sense that they are not one of the brotherhood but I do not think that they came here for a good reason. Please go neutralize the mutant, I have turned off the mansions defense systems. But be careful I do not want the mutant harmed."

"Sure Chuck." Logan replied gruffly as he downed the last gulp in his beer bottle, and quietly seemed to melt into the darkness as he waited.

Shelby let out a sigh of relief and stopped to put her hair back in place.

"Ah, finally my luck is improving! I escape from those idiots and I am inside a rich school filled with spoiled kids. There must be plenty of food and money inside ripe for the picking. I'm sure the brats won't mind." She said with a laugh.

Cautiously she picked her way across the beautiful lawn and crouched next to the back door. Quickly she jimmied the lock and was inside. After entering the kitchen she dumped out a backpack that had been left on the counter and started filling it with food.

Suddenly she froze, and twisted around she could have sworn that she heard a sound. Quickly changing into her metal form she crept around to investigate, but found nothing.

It must just be nerves, besides who would be around in a dark house on a night like this. She smirked and went back to her refrigerator raiding. After almost filling the backpack she warily entered a large living room that was lavishly furnished and looked around.

The moonlight shown eerily through the large windows and cast shadows though out the room. Turning she spotted a purse that had been left on the table. After stuffing it into her bag she looked for more things that might be useful.

Suddenly she got a very uneasy feeling and decided it might be time to leave. But a large shadow blocked her path, with a low growl it stopped her escape.

Angrily Shelby hit it with her tail just hard enough to send it hurdling out of her way, then she ran towards the door. Before she could reach it the man leapt at her with three shiny blades appearing to extend out of its knuckles. She screamed as they started to enter her shoulder and winced at the pain. Furiously she hit the man in the side with her tail, flinging him against the far wall with the sound of breaking glass as a vase fell off a table.

Wincing as her deep wounds filled with metal she turned towards her attacker who had again risen from the ground and was circling her with his blades extended threatenly.

"So that's how you want to do this," She commented as three claws also extended from her knuckles, he merely raised his eyebrows and growled.

"Stop this immediately!" demanded a voice as the lights in the room came on illuminating a bald man in a wheel chair and a large crowd of children of all ages that were staring at her.

Shelby stared and started to jump towards the speaker when she caught sight of a blue, pointy eared, elf in the corner.

"Kurt," she cried recognition,

Without warning Wolverine lunged at Shelby but with the nauseating smell of brimstone Kurt grabbed her and teleported to the other side of Xavier.

"Calm down Logan, ve is a friend." Pleaded Nightcrawler.

"Sure didn't seem that way when she broke in and stole our stuff." Grumbled Wolverine as he lit his cigar.

"Who is your friend Kurt?" questioned the bald man who did not appear at all surprised at what had just happened.

"I am Shelby Ust and you are…"

"Charles Xavier and this is my school for mutants."

"Are you serious? A school for mutants? Wow, wish this place had been around when I was a kid."

" Don't we all. I am one of the teachers, my name is Ororo Munroe but some people call me Storm." Informed a beautiful African woman with white hair.

"Storm? Is that a code name or something?"

"Yes, you should have one too. Everyone around here does."

Shelby laughed, " Well, if I stay here I might come up with one."

Kurt looked at her surprised "You really should stay here fraulien, Mutants are accepted here and maybe you could join the X-men."

"Yes, it is safer here and from what I can see you don't really have anywhere else to go," Ororo reasoned

"Well, I had been looking for a change in scenery, but you had better not expect me to teach. As far as choosing a code name," she grinned, " how about China?"

Kurt grinned. Ororo hid a laugh. The younger mutants laughed while Logan merely grunted at the strong metal covered women in front of them.

Wiping the tears of laughter from his eyes Kurt responded, "That sounds perfect. Just vhat I vould expect from you."

"So are you all going to keep laughing or show me to my room?"

* * *

There… now that you have read the first beta'ed chapter………. Review! 


	2. Help From the Sky

I really don't own the X-men (Otherwise I would be rich and wouldn't by writing a story online I would be making a movie or comic book or something) I DO own everyone you do not recognize AND the plot. ;-p   
  
**GhostoftheRobotIsDead** & **preciousbabyblue** **---**Yaaaaaa!!!!!!! My first reviewers! : ) Thanx for the feedback.  
  
  
  
New York. A large metropolis that was called home by millions. It is a breathtaking site with its many skyscrapers and confusing maze of highways and roads. To many it was an opportunity, a way to get rich or start a new life in a new country. But to some it was a dead end, a place of corruption, poverty and racism.  
  
On this Friday evening most of the population was heading home after a long week of work, experiencing feelings of 'Road Rage' as the never-ending line of cars between them and their house seemed to move slower then a snail.  
  
However, in a bad neighborhood near the middle of the city, a large mob had gathered. They were participating in what had become a favorite form of entertainment, also known as kill the mutant.  
  
Today one of the victims appeared to be a woman with dark blue hair and vibrantly violet eyes. She was busy trying to keep the mob at a distance by sending a high-pressured stream of water out of her hand.  
  
The other mutant was an unusually large man who appeared to be made entirely of a bluish crystal. His reddish-brown Mohawk was spiked upwards, towards the rapidly darkening sky. He was making himself useful by punching any one stupid enough to come near the pair.  
  
But the mob had fought mutants before and it is a well-known fact that mutants, like all humans, get tired. And when they do, you can really have some fun. But humans are also impatient, so guns can used speed up the whole killing process.  
  
And this crowd was very impatient.  
  
The friends had been successful keeping the mob back, but the woman was tiring, (who knew shooting water out of you hand could be demanding) and some police had arrived to 'save' the crowed from the 'evil' mutants. One officer leveled his gun at the man made of crystal. He fired striking his target in the chest, but instead of wounding him it ricocheted off and cut his companion in the arm.  
  
She screamed. And then all hell broke loose, or at least a very small part of it.  
  
The man started throwing people out of his way in rage and ripped a stop sign out of the concrete. Using his newfound weapon he cleared a path back to the woman. She opened her mouth and a hot stream of fire shot out engulfing anyone near them in flames.  
  
Above the mob a Channel 7 news helicopter hovered videotaping everything that was going on for the evening news. But when she looked up at it the helicopter exploded in a massive ball of flames. The pieces rained down on the crowed causing back away for a moment and then attack with renewed vengeance.  
  
Now the problem with shooting fire out of your mouth is you get tired...fast. By the time the crystal guy reached her she had almost collapsed. He rapidly created a wall around them made of rock, and picked up his exhausted friend and leapt over the makeshift wall unto the bodies of several screaming citizens. The man then shoved his way through the crowed hitting or crushing anyone who was dumb enough to get in his path.  
  
After he reached the police cars he snapped the gun that was shoved in his face and sent the body behind it hurdling over the crowd. Then he put his friend in the front seat and started shoving the automobile through the crammed streets.  
  
Screams filled the air and the large mutant sighed, there were more humans around then he had ever seen in his life as a mutant fugitive. If they made it out of this he was never going to go near a city again! Ever!  
  
Suddenly the car he was busy shoving rose in to the air, simultaneously the metal grate he was standing on lifted into the air forcing him to cling to the small platform for dear life.  
  
The entire area abruptly became silent as a graveyard; the mob looked to the sky in fear and everyone started running away from street it sheer terror. The crystal man looked up into the sky and his jaw dropped shock at the site he saw. His companion stared from the front seat of the flying car unbelievingly.  
  
"Hello, Homo Sapiens"

This is my first attempt at a short fighting scene (My brother helped me so if it is bad it is all his fault HA HA HA)  
  
Please review and tell me any changes that would make it better, There is going to be a lot more fighting scenes so tell me any thing what would make it more exciting. ;-p Finally I know it is kinda short but I will be updating it soon.  
  
**THANX ;-p**


	3. New Brotherhood

Disclaimer: I do not own the X-men or I would be sooooo rich $$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$  
  
Here is another chapter so please read and review. ;-p

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

An older man appeared above the crowed. He had gray hair and a cape flapped around him, on his head sat a metal helmet. His hand was out stretched and it appeared that he was what was keeping the mutants from falling to their deaths.

The man extended his other hand and stopped the bullets that were flying his way, and then sent them hurdling into the humans who had seconds before shot them. The entire street was filled with screaming, running, terrified humans. The crammed them selves in to their cars and promptly caused several traffic jams and accidents. The police would have to spend days cleaning the place up.  
  
"Homo Sapiens. Little more than animals really." Said the man in the sky to himself.

Then abruptly he turned and flew away from the city. The makeshift metal ships obediently followed him, their occupants, on the other hand, were a different story.

The woman had regained consciousness a few minuets before and had been watching the situation carefully. Now she flew out of the car and when beside the Man that currently held her friends life in his hands. He might be able to survive the fall but she was not willing to risk it.  
  
"Who are you and what do you want?" The man did not seemed startled to see her and barely even looked her way  
  
"I am Magneto, leader of the Brotherhood of mutants. What is your name."  
  
"Sasha and that is Derek." She answered. "I've heard of you. Weren't you the guy who tried to turn the leaders of the world into mutants? Good plan...but next time I would prepare better."  
  
"I did not hear of any other bright ideas and no one else was doing any thing to help the mutants. I have learned several things since then. Besides it is very stupid to anger someone who just saved your life."  
  
"About that, why did you do it? Don't tell me it was out of the goodness of you heart because we all know that that is bull crap."  
  
"It was because I was in the right place at the right time. And you will join the other mutants that I have brought together. I assume you will join? It is a long way to the ground."  
  
Sasha frowned slightly; she did not like to be ordered around. But for right now she would have to live with it and work for him  
  
"Yes...We will join you."  
  
"Good. Now you both need new names."  
  
"New names? Uh... I guess I'll be called Element, since I control fire, water, air, and ground to some extent." She looked next to then where Derek was clinging to the metal grate. "Derek what do you want your codename to be?"  
  
"I don't know, Crystal is kinda a girls name so I guess Mineral."  
  
"We are at the Brotherhoods new headquarters now."

Before them stood a large metal house, no fortress, that appeared to come out of the cliff which overlooked a stormy ocean.  
  
Sasha swiftly landed next to Magneto and took a quick glance around. Derek practically crawled from the his metal grate and proceeded to kiss the rocky ground before stood up.  
  
"You are now members of the Brotherhood, Element and Mineral. You will be contacted when you are needed. Thunderhead will show you to your room now." With that he dismissed them and entered the building through a side door that looked like it lead to an office of some kind.  
  
"Follow me," said the man before them who was obviously named Thunderhead. He led them through metal hallways past many mutants who smiled or waved at them. Finally they came to a metal door with the number 254 on it.  
  
"Here is your room Derek," motioned Thunderhead. "The number is so you will remember which on is yours.  
  
Derek opened the door to reveal a plain room that appeared to be mostly made of the same metal as the rest of the area.  
  
"Sorry the room is so bare but Magneto did not think about how comfortable the rooms were when he made this place."  
  
"That is ok," replied Damon, as amicable as ever. He simply put out his hand and carefully fashion a beautiful clear crystal chair; it stood out rather starkly from its dim surroundings.  
  
Damon tiredly put his great bulk down on it ad heaved a sigh of relief.  
  
"I'll see you tomorrow Sasha."  
  
"Yeah, you will have to make me one of those chairs." The door closed and Thunderhead started to lead her down the hall.

He had brow hair and deepest green eyes. His chest was broad and it was obvious that he worked out a lot.  
  
"So... Sasha is your name. Kind of unusual, where is it from?"  
  
"My grandmother actually, But...Um, I think it is Russian. What is you name?"  
  
"Kyle, but every one around here is called by their codenames."  
  
"I wonder why Magneto insists on the codename thing. But any way How long have you been part of the Brotherhood?'

Before He could answer a woman with blue skin and yellow eyes walked around the corner. She paused to look disdainfully at the pair.  
  
"Hello Blunderhead I hope you don't mess up showing the new members around. Magneto would not like another mistake." She snickered and started to walk down the hall.  
  
"I wonder , Thunderhead, why some people insist on walking around naked just because their skin is a different color." She winked at him, "to bad your skin isn't green."  
  
Mystique scowled as she walked around the corner. How dare she. I will have show her that it is not safe to make fun of me.  
  
Kyle and Sasha burst out laughing as soon as Mystique was out of earshot.  
  
"You really should not annoy her she is very close to Magneto and can make your life miserable, if you still have one."  
  
"Don't worry about me I don't like either of them. Any way where is my room I am getting tired."  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
%% Xavier School for Gifted%%  
  
_"This is Alice Lane and the footage you just saw was vicious mutant attack in New York city this afternoon. Eyewitnesses say that the mutants shown were working with Magneto and flew off with him minuets after the news helicopter was shot down. If you have any information regarding the mutants please call the number at the bottom of the screen. This has been Alice Lane reporting back to you Judd.  
  
"Thank you Alice. Now the weather report for this week..."  
_  
The news drowned on as the teachers at stared sadly at the screen.  
  
"I bet those mutants weren't the ones who started that fight. I read just yesterday of numerous attacks against mutants. We should be doing more to protect people like us." Said Shelby.  
  
"We are doing all we can at the moment Shelby." Answered Xavier.  
  
"Well it sure doesn't look like it is enough." She angrily turned of the TV.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Many miles away in a very different surroundings a man looked up from laptop.  
  
"Damn mutants. When I am done they will not be able to hurt anyone ever again." He turned off the television and returned to his work. The plaque on his door read Microbiologist.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

You read it so now review!!!!


	4. A Morning at Xavier's

Disclaimer (Duh)   
  
Thanx to everyone for reviewing  
  
Crovan - thank you for you review, I read your other story and it was very good. I'll watch the spelling stuff.  
  
GhostoftheRobotIsDead - thanx for the positive feedback I hope you like this chapter too.

**Chapter 4**  
  
BEEP...BEEP.........BEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
WHAM.................. A large metal hammer smashed the annoying alarm clock into pieces. The hammer changed back into a hand and retreated back into the warmth of the comfortable blanket. "Ugh, whoever invented alarm clocks must have been crazy," thought a very tired Shelby.  
  
It was almost eleven o'clock at Xavier's School for gifted youngsters. The students had been up for almost an hour already and were and were enjoying the summer by watching tv. The sun beginning to rise over hills and Kurt was busy looking for his friend so that she could still have some breakfast. He reached her room and knocked on the door.  
  
No answer.  
  
"Shelby, are you avake?"  
  
Silence.  
  
He opened the door and turned the lights on. Shelby was still asleep on the bed and mumbled under her breath when he turned the lights on.  
  
"You need to get up, every body else has been avake for hours." Kurt stated as he pulled open the curtains, letting the sunshine in.  
  
Shelby simply pulled the pillow over her head and kicked in his direction.  
  
"Come on Shelby, I'll give you five seconds to get out of bed before I make you get out of bed."  
  
"Eins" one..........  
  
"Zwei" two ............  
  
"Drei" three................  
  
"Vier" four.........................  
  
"fünf" five .........................................  
  
"Your time is up my freünd." Kurt grinned and grabbed Shelby by the wrist.  
  
**BAMF**

Without warning the once peaceful silence surrounding Xavier's school for Gifted Youngsters was shattered as two figures appeared on the lawn in a puff of blue smoke.  
  
"Ahhhhh, Kurt how dare you." Shelby sputtered as she wobbled around in a circle.  
  
****

**BAMF**  
  
"You stupid blue elf, I swear I will hurt you." She covered her eyes as the sun shined on her. "Ugh, dumb sun." She mumbled as she stumbled towards the mansion.

As she walked into the dining room most of the students had finished eating and the table was mostly empty. She grabbed a box of her favorite cereal and sat tiredly down in one of the chairs.

"Beautiful morning isn't it. I love to wake up early and squeeze in a few extra hours of training in the danger room." Scott exclaimed happily.

"I hate morning people." Sasha mumbled as she finished her bowl of cereal. After she dumped the dish in the dishwasher she started to look around her new home.  
  
The house was huge and was richly decorated; it was obvious that Xavier had a lot of money. As she passed students they waved and she smiled. As she reached the end of the hallway piano music came out of the room to her left and she paused to look inside.

Ororo sat on a piano bench with a young girl who looked like she was about eleven. The girl had pale hair and was apparently very good at playing the piano.

"Come in Shelby, Celeste just finished her lesson." Ororo greeted Shelby as the Celeste hugged her teacher and left the room. "how do you like the school so far?"

"It is pretty good, but there should be a rule that makes Kurt not be allowed to teleport sleeping people out into the yard." Grumbled Shelby. "Hey! Stop laughing! It wasn't funny."  
  
With that the two friends dissolved into laughter.

You like? Then Review!

PS.... I know it is not a huge plot developement chapter, but hey, I wanted to write it. ;-p


	5. Jeanie

Here is another chapter for all you readers!  
  
plutospawn & Peloton - thank you for the great reviews!!!!!  
  
Karakin - thanks for the review and I will try and explain more about Shelby and some of the other characters in the next chapter.  
  
Crovan & GhostoftheRobotIsDead & preciousbabyblue - Come back!!!!!!!! :- (  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
**Chapter 5  
**  
The snow silently covered the newly formed Alkali Lake and the ground around it like a blanket. The beauty of the scene seemed to try and hide the many horrible things that had once gone on in the buildings that used to surround the lake before the dam broke. The cloak of white concealed the many people who had died in the making and the destroying of the dam.  
  
A quiet crunching sound was heard as the old ford truck slowly made its way down the road that passed by Alkali Lake. Jake Stevens stopped the truck and got out. As he looked around he wondered why he had decided to drive here. The wilderness looked peaceful and serene. I seemed like a nice place to die.  
  
Jake grabbed his pistol from the seat next to him and walked slowly towards the edge of the chilly lake. As he look across it he reflected on his life...  
  
_----------Sixteen years ago ---------- -  
  
Jake and his wife had been delighted when the doctor had told him that his wife was going to have a baby. It had been a surprise since his wife, Mary-Ann, was almost forty and he was fifty. Never the less, seven months later a beautiful baby boy became a new addition to the Stevens household. His name was Eric and he was the couples pride and joy.  
  
Fourteen years later and they were still a happy family, sort of. Eric had started the 'teen years' but was relatively a good kid. His parents were getting older but they were in good shape for their age. Then every thing had changed. Eric had changed.  
  
-----------Flashback to July 4----- ----  
  
"Honey, You have to come out of your room. Don't you want to see the fire works?" pleaded Mary-Ann. She sh ook her head, why was she talking to a door? Why had her son retreated to his room and refused to leave? They should not have let this go so far. Some thing was really wrong.  
  
"Leave me alone mom. I never want to leave this room again!" was the sad reply that came from the other side of the locked oak door.  
  
_

_ "Come on Eric," she pleaded, "You love the fireworks."  
  
_

_ "I can see them fine from in here."  
  
_

_"No you can't, your window faces south and the fireworks are to the north. Why won't you come out?" A tear slipped out of the older woman's eye.  
  
_

_ "I am a freak. I have become a freak." Eric's voice was filled with sorrow and hate.  
  
_

_ "You are not a freak, you are the cutest boy on the block! We used to have to beat the girls away from the door. Come on out, your father and I love you."  
  
_

_ "No you wouldn't. You would hate me...I hate you, this is all your fault, I HATE you." Eric was angry and his mother could hear him pacing around his room.  
  
_

_ "That is it young man. Jake, come over here and take this door off its hinges." Ordered an angry Mary-Ann.  
  
_

_ "Sure." As Jake walked over there the door to their son's room opened to reveal something they had never suspected.  
  
_

_ Their son had mutated. His eye's had become all black and his fingers had webbed together .He was taller then they remembered and his backbone jutted out in an inhuman way. He looked accusingly at them as they made an involuntary gasp.  
  
_

_ "This is all your fault Dad. I read it on the Internet, only the father can pass on the X-gene and you made me like this!" Eric ran past his shocked parents and jumped his used car and drove out of the garage. He did not see his father jump into the family's truck and follow him.  
  
_

_** Ssssssssssssss..................BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
** The night sky light up as blue and green sparks filled the sky. With a thunderous boom the fire works show had begun!  
  
_

_ Eric glanced from the road and looked at the sky for a moment. Unfortunately so did the slightly drunk man driving the other way.  
_

_   
  
The two cars hit each other with a defining crunch and Eric was thrown  
from the car. He hit the ground hard and you could hear his bones  
crack. He lay crumpled on the ground and did not move.Jake was watching his worst nightmare; his son just got catapulted out on to the road after some jerk hit him. Jake leaped out of his car and ran to where his son lay. He kneeled down and held his dieing son in his arms as the beautiful fireworks light up the clear night sky.The driver of the other car leapt out of his own car in horror. "I hit somebody! I can't believe I hit a per... Monster! Damn mutant hit me." The man yelled as he jumped back into his car and roared off._

  
Jake held his only son and wept.

---------End flashback----------------  
  


The snow started falling again but Jake did not feel the cold. It will be better this way, he reasoned, or at least a whole lot easier. He started to raise he gun to his head but then stopped.

He quickly did a double take. Something was lying on the shore covered in snow. It was mere luck that had caused his to see it. Hurriedly he ran over there and gingerly rolled whatever it was on its side with his foot.He was stunned by what he saw. A woman with shockingly red hair, who moments become had appeared quite died, coughed and started to take shallow breaths. She wore, what appeared to be, the remains of a leather outfit.Jake immediately forgot his plans of suicide and gathered the woman up in his arms. He carried her to his truck, turned on the heat and drove to his house.Jake stumbled into his small one-story house with the girl on his arms. "Mary! Call David. This girl needs medical attention!"Mary-Ann took one look at the girl and picked up the phone.

--------- One hour later---------

"Well Jake, I have some good news and some bad news." Informed the Steven's doctor friend, David. "She will live. That fact alone is quite extraordinary since a human would have frozen to death long before you found her."

"Then how is it that she is still alive?" Questioned Marry-Ann.  
  
"That is the bad news. This young woman appears to be a mutant even though physically she looks normal aside from her orange eyes." Answered David.

"So do you have any idea what her mutation is?" wondered Jake and he squeezed his wife's shoulders.

"I would be impassible to tell with out her actually giving us a demonstration. Her brain appears to have partially shut down do to the amount of stress it had been under before you found her. Because of this she seems to be displaying a strange form of autism and is mute."

"So what are our choices?" Questioned the couple.

"There are not many, since she is a mutant she might be sent to an insane asylum where she would be put in a padded room and a straight jacket. That would be if she was very lucky." David looked sadly at his friends.  
  
"We'll keep her. She will keep our minds off of...Eric. That is if you don't mind Mary." Informed Jake with conviction.  
  
"But Jake, we don't know what to do. How would we handle a twenty year-old kid?" persisted Mary-Ann.  
  
"Lets do it for Eric. We did not have time to show him that we loved him even though he was a mutant. Besides you heard what might happen to her if we don't." persuaded her husband.  
  
"All right but if she is too much for us we will be forced to give her up." Answered Mary-Ann.  
  
"That is very nice of you. I will drop by to give you any help you need. You should check out the library for any books on autism you need." Agreed David as he left their house.  
  
"We'll call her Jeanie." Said Jake as he looked down at the sleeping red head.  
  
"I hope we have not just made a big mistake."  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
I know it is a long shot that Jean brought herself back from the dead, but in the comics when she became Phoenix she did just that. (Plus I thought it was sad that she died in the Movie.)  
  
Please review. The more you review the faster I update! ;-p


	6. Pasts

Disclaimer I don't own squat (anything)

Reviewers Thank you! You're the reason that I am writing this story.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

**Chapter 6**

The moon shone brightly over North America. Millions of people were asleep and many of them were dreaming. In Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters one mutant in particular was dreaming...

%%%%%%%%%%%% Dream %%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

It was dark and the cold rain was pelting the windows in the small two-bedroom apartment in New York City. The furnishings were nice but definitely not expensive. A tall Christmas tree stood by the window letting everyone on the street see the bright blue lights that circled the dark green pine needles.

Everything looked peaceful, for the moment.

A young girl that was probably about fourteen was sitting in front of the heater looking at her presents that sat under the tree. She appeared to have the perfect life, a nice apartment, loving parents, and good grades in school. But that was all about to change with those four little words... "I am a mutant," she whispered to herself.

Suddenly her mother and father walked in the door and put the bags of groceries that they were carrying on the table, they looked like they had stopped at the bar on their way home. "That stupid Santa, tried to get us to give him our money so he could go buy a beer, I swear I hate... Uh, hi Shelby I did not expect you to be back from that Christmas party you were at yet." Asked her father.

"You look upset Darling, did something happen at the party?" her mother asked in concern.

"I am fine, but at the party I...I turned my self into metal. I did not mean to it just happened." Said Shelby who appeared to be close to tears.

"What?" screamed her mother. "You're a mutant! What will the neighbors think? I won't be invited anywhere again!"

"My own flesh and blood is one of those animals that everyone is talking about. I won't let that happen, what will my friends think, what did we ever do to you that made you such a monster." Shouted her father.

"But, it is still me, your daughter. You are my parents you are not supposed to care it I am a freak." Pleaded Shelby.

But her parents were not looking at her they were talking franticly to themselves. "No one has to know." Said her mother.

"We could say she fell down the stairs or choked."

"Yes, We won't let her ruin our lives."

Suddenly her father grabbed a knife that was sitting on the kitchen counter and threw it at their daughter. She screamed and her skin turned into metal so that the knife bounced harmlessly off. Her father grabbed his gun out of the cabinet and jumped in front of his wife, who was screaming bloody murder.

"Get out of our house you monster!" ordered her enraged father while pointing the gun at her metal form.

"But Daddy," she cried.

"Don't you dare call me father! Get out of my house this minute mutie."

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Shelby woke up with a start. She was sweating heavily and pulled the blackest off the top of her. She sat up and walked over to the window that looked out over the yard. Sighing Shelby thought about all that had changed in her life after she was forced to run away from her home and family.

She might not had survived had she not meet a mutant ex-circus performer named Kurt.They had helped each other and had become great friends. But then one day he had disappeared and she had been forced to make it on her own. It had not been until later that she had found out that William Striker had kidnapped him.

Shelby heaved another sigh and sat on her bed and tried to go back to sleep.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Rogue looked over at the time on her alarm clock. 12:30 AM. She did not know why she could not sleep tonight, maybe she insomnia. No, she knew something was wrong with her. She had not told anyone, but her powers were acting up. Ever since the day that she had accidentally absorbed Carroll Danvers. Rogue winced, she hated that memory.

The X-men and the Avengers had been fighting the brotherhood for some reason thet Rogue had trouble remembering. Just before the Brotherhood escaped, Mystique had pushed Rogue off the top of the building she had been standing.

Carroll Danvers had easily caught her and together they flew to where the two teams were standing. But when they landed Rogue's exposed hand touched Carroll's arm and both of then screamed and collapsed. Carroll had never recovered and Rogue had ended up keeping her powers.

Rogue looked up at the sky, when would her life stop getting worse and start getting better? Little did she know that it was going to get a lot worse before it got better.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

Several miles away a pair of purple eyes also looked up at the stars. Sasha thought about the workout she had just went though. She would secretly work on her powers every night so that one day she could turn this sorry brotherhood into a real team that could protect mutants.

Sasha smiled; everything was going according to plan.

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

I know that I changed Rogue's history a bit, but I had to for this story!

And to anyone who does not know that Carroll Danvers power was, she was invisible and super strong,

Also it is not my fault that there are no indents in my story, it is Fanfiction's fault. So complain to them. LOL

Now push the blue button and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. musings

Hi!

Her is the next chapter so please review. I know that some one out there is reading this story. LOL. Now read and review peoples. ;-p

* * *

* * *

**Chapter 7 **

"X-men, Meet me in my office, immediately."

Shelby jumped slightly, "Shut up," she ordered as she hit her head, "I know that I'm not crazy! This caused everyone around he to turn and stare at her.

"What, I am hearing voices and talking to myself. Does that sound like I am sane?"

"Shelby, that was, like, the Professor. His is telepathic, you know. He just wanted to like,call a meeting." Kitty said.

"Ja, We all heard him." Explained Piotr.

"Oh, I knew that." Shelby insisted as her face turned slightly red.

The X-men had all gathered in Xavier's richly decorated study.

"Oh, I'm sorry that I called all of you in here. The only people I need are Rogue, Shelby, Wolverine, Kitty, and Kurt." Xavier looked around the room, "The rest of you may leave."

Everyone else quietly shuffled out the door, some thankful to be able to go on with their lives, and others wishing that they could get out of their regular schedules and fight the brotherhood.

The five remaining X-men looked at Xavier and waited to hear what their next mission would be.

Xavier folded his hands together and looked gravely at the people in the room. "A few of the brotherhood have attacked a large warehouse about forty miles from here. He must not think that whatever is inside it is much of a threat to him since he only sent a few of his mutants."

They nodded, "When can we get to the Warehouse?" Questioned Shelby

"You will be taking the X-jet. Be careful and hurry X-men." Warned Xavier as he telepathically opened the door leading out of his study.

The X-men quickly got dressed in their black leather X-men suits and everyone was in the X-jet in under five minuets.

* * *

The Warehouse was dark and hard to get to, if you were human. A barbed wire fence, and a heavy electrical security system surrounded it. Of course the place had not been made with mutants in mind.

Derek had made a strong crystal bridge over the fence. Mystique and Sasha had gotten rid of the guards easily and the five mutants had split up in groups. Sasha and Thunderhead were sent to start destroying what was in the warehouse. Mystique and Mineral had gone to erase and steal the computer files.

"Stupid Mystique!" Sasha grumbled out loud, and then started imitating Mystique, "Element and Thunderhead go destroy the robots while I go hack into the computers."

Kyle sighed and rolled his eyes as a low rumbling sound filled the air and several of the machines were turned into scrap metal.

"I mean, come on, she acts like I am stupid or something!" she opened her mouth causing fire to shoot out, this resulted in another row of tall metal looking men being ruined. Water that shot out of her hand quickly put out the consequential fireball.

"Well Sasha," another metal man was crumpled beyond recognition, "The fact that Magneto even sent you on this mission means that your skills are getting better."

"Sure, look on the bright side," She rolled her eyes, "I liked being irritated."

The dark warehouse was filled with huge robots. Their empty red eyes stared strait ahead as row after row of them were crushed by the mutant couple. The warehouse had quickly become a venting ground for a very upset mutant.

"Why do you stay with the brotherhood Kyle?"

"Well, There is no where else to go other than the X-men, and although they do not sound bad they are not doing what is best for mutant kind. So the only group of organized mutants that are fighting for mutants rights is the brotherhood." Kyle answered as the couple flew to the next warehouse.

"What if there was another group that fought for mutant rights?" questioned Sasha as she blew open the door to the next dark warehouse.

"They would have to be crazy, Magneto is a very jealous man. He fights humans mostly for the glory, he wants to be remembered as the mutant that defeated mankind." Kyle sighed and reduced another robot into ruble.

"He has changed hasn't he Kyle," Sasha looked up, "When he first founded the Brotherhood he had cared about mutants, now all he wants is to kill all humans."

Kyle sighed, "People change, and it is not always a good change." Suddenly he paused, "Did you hear that?"

They stood there silently for a moment and then Sasha flew up to a high window and looked out. With a scream she fell backwards towards the hard ground far below.

* * *

There you go, I know it was kinda short but no one reviewed for the last chapter so I did not have enough inspiration. Soooooooooooo if you want a new and longer chapter you had better push the little blue button and review. LOL ;-p 


End file.
